<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Form, Same Love by SunflowerSaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000406">New Form, Same Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSaga/pseuds/SunflowerSaga'>SunflowerSaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Wanda Maximoff, Jealousy, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSaga/pseuds/SunflowerSaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Vision meet in London incognito, as she is currently on the run. However, Vision's new look attracts some unwanted attention while they're out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Form, Same Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you some jealous Wanda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand still felt weird in hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The feel of his soft human skin tightly wound around her delicate hand, a strange sensation to get used to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that she didn’t like his new disguise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In fact, she found herself instantly attracted to this tall, blonde, strongly built man who was currently walking beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s just different from the deep red skin she is used to feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are currently walking down a crowded street in London. Trying to stay hidden in the sea of people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision had her hand tightly held in his, making sure they weren’t separated as hundreds of Brits left work and began their route home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though she would usually be panicking by the amount of people surrounding her, Wanda couldn’t help feeling at ease as she followed the sea of people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision was here with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s all she cared about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision spotted a small café down a side street and spoke to her, telepathically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What about over there?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She looked up at where he’d nodded, seeing the green writing on a modest little café with a few tables and chairs sitting outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sign read, ‘The Bookshop.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him before he led them away from the throngs of businessmen and women, trying to make it home before dinner time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the couple neared the café, Wanda felt a pang of sadness that they couldn’t sit outside and enjoy being in London together. Wanting to soak up as much of the city life before having to move on again in two weeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, it was November which in England made it far too cold to sit outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This looks sweet,” Wanda spoke softly, observing the large armchairs that sat in the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were a few people already sitting inside, from what Wanda could see, but the place wasn’t busy which was a relief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you in the warm,” Vision whispered into her ear, his blonde hair tickling her forehead as he bent down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She beamed up at him as he held the door open for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A little bell rang as they walked in, alerting the barista of their arrival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one else seemed to take any notice as they walked in, most of the tables were towards the back of the café, with three at the front.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda was instantly drawn to the two large armchairs in the window, her tired feet begging to rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They would also be the only ones sitting at the front of the café, which appealed to her greatly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being on the run from the American government does that to a person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tugged Vision over to the chairs, before plopping down in the one with her back to the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What would you like to drink?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision stayed standing next to her, looking down on her with concern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Um, an americano for me hunny,” she yawned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She felt Vision bend down next to her, crouching by her hip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wanda? Are you feeling well?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at his worried face, his red skin beginning to shine through his disguise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Vizh,” she touched a hand to his cheek, trying to reassure him before he became completely red in public. “I’m ok miláček, I am just tired.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still having trouble sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she sighed. “But not tonight,” her eyes sparkled mischievously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision looked down quickly as he blushed, taking her hand and placing a fleeting kiss to her palm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I will go and order your drink,” her boyfriend stuttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stood up and dropped her hand, turning to walk back towards the counter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It still fascinated Wanda that she could make the most powerful being on earth, blush like a little boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saying she had a boyfriend sounded bizarre, even in her head. Their relationship was still relatively new, having only started meeting up around four months ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After her escape from the raft, Wanda had taken a while to open up again. The constant fear of being captured again, made her shy away from Vision’s attempts at locating her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, after three very long weeks without him, Wanda was the one the reach out to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had missed his friendship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision had always understood her, even when she didn’t really understand herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’d known when she needed space after Pietro died.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she needed someone to sit with but not discuss anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she needed time away from the compound and the rest of the teams overwhelming energy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was always there for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It made her feel incredibly lucky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucky that he chose her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda took a moment to stretch back in her armchair, enjoying the pull of her limbs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes roamed around the interior of the café, noticing the hundreds of books lining the walls. There were a few potted plants in hanging baskets, dangling just above a few bookcases.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was incredibly cosy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside, the sun was beginning to set, making the streets appear slightly yellow as the streetlamps turned on for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’d stay for half an hour, then make their way back to their modest hotel. She found herself daydreaming for a few minutes, her mind calmly observing the slowly darkening world outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Wanda brushed a hand through her long, currently red hair, she heard an incredibly girly giggle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not being able to see the counter, as the large armchair blocked her view, Wanda scrunched her nose up at the noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When did anyone truly laugh like that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nat would always be able to point out who she trusted and who she didn’t on first meeting them, just from the way they laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That reminds Wanda, she needs to check in with Nat when they get back to her hotel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their agreement still standing, that Wanda must check in once a day when she leaves to meet Vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The laugh broke her thoughts once again, making her cringe at the shrill tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tried to turn her head to peer round the armchair’s side, but she simply couldn’t see without having to move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she was much too comfortable to do that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then a thought occurred to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision was taking a while to order one coffee, seeing as he couldn’t drink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda reached out through their connection to check everything was going smoothly, but what she felt made her bolt up straighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Discomfort, embarrassment and annoyance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>These emotions were definitely not things Vision felt often.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Had he been recognised?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, there’s no way anyone would know of his disguise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was the only one who had ever seen it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda went to stand up to check he was ok, but before she could, she heard footsteps drawing closer to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Strangely, she could sense two sets of minds approaching her table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One being Visions, the usual warmth she felt from his mind gently touching hers making butterflies erupt in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And another, stranger’s mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision appeared out of her peripheral, his face pinched slightly in concern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I assure you ma’am, I am quite alright,” he spoke softly, his voice slightly urging whoever it was to drop the subject.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He walked past her chair to put her coffee down on the table, throwing Wanda a desperate look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Victor, it would be my <em>pleasure</em> to show you around,” a voice purred from behind Wanda’s chair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hairs stood up on her arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A tightening occurring in her lower stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashing red at the obvious conations of her suggestion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda had only felt this feeling once before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was two years ago, when Nat had kissed Vision’s cheek after a tough mission, her hands lingering on his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda had wanted to throw her through a wall at that moment. Not entirely sure where the feeling had come from, regretting the thought as soon as it had arrived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until later that evening, as she lay in her bed looking out of the compound window, Wanda realised why she had felt such a strong reaction to Natasha, touching Vision in that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was jealous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had feelings for Vision that went deeper than just friendship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the offer, again,” Vision motioned towards Wanda’s chair with a soft smile. “but I already have someone who can-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you staying? Maybe I could help you find your way home?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda’s eyes twitched as she remained hidden by the sides of the armchair. Waiting for the perfect moment to stand up and shut this overly friendly woman down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision looked incredibly uncomfortable, making anger flare in Wanda’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was one thing to flirt with her boyfriend, but this woman was clearly not listening to his reluctance, and that did not sit right with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision was always so considerate of other people’s feelings. It’s one of the main reasons she fell for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes flickered to Wanda’s again, not knowing what to do in this situation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She seized the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Wanda said as she stood up, turning around to lock eyes with the woman clearly flirting with Vision. She put on her well-practiced American accent as to not give anything about herself away. “Is everything ok here?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman’s smile faltered, her eyebrows rising ever so slightly as Wanda starred her down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I uh…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was a blonde, hair falling around her shoulders in large waves. Her outfit was clearly made for an office job, but her shirt was a little too tight for appropriate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her lips were painted pink to match her clearly very expensive stilettos. They reminded Wanda of the kind of thing Pepper would be seen wearing around the compound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you make a new friend sweetie?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda turned to look at Vision, her eyes raised knowingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision’s mouth opened to speak but then closed quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was just talking to your… <em>friend</em> here, about his first time in London.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda felt her fists clench under her long sweater. She turned back around to face the blonde, who now wore a smirk across her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend,” Wanda seethed, emphasising the ‘boy.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She felt Vision’s hands on her waist, his thumbs rubbing soothingly into her hips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my mistake,” the woman sniped, hands flickering her hair over one shoulder. “Well, it was very lovely to meet you Victor,” she winked at him. “I’m in here quite regularly so, let me know if you want to do that tour. I’m sure I could show you a thing or two.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda felt herself take two steps forward, her teeth gritted and fists dangerously clenched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wanda.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could follow her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Make sure she realises that Vision is not up for sale.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wanda, love.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision wrapped a hand around her arm, trying to turn her to face him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She reluctantly let her eyes leave the door, allowing herself to be turned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His face was deeply troubled, his hands running up and down her arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me Vizh?” She spat at him, her hands shrugging him off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t seem too affected by her tone, but he did reach for her as she tried to leave his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand what has upset you,” his soft voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda turned to him in disbelief before huffing and turning to grab her coat which she had slipped off when they arrived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I just want to go home,” Wanda pushed past him and headed for the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sensed him rushing after her into the street, but he didn’t try to talk to her again for the whole journey back to their hotel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The walk was about twenty-five minutes, with Wanda powering ahead, stewing in her anger and jealously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She did feel bad about taking it out on Vision, especially as he doesn’t understand why she’s so mad, but she couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her head was confused, and she needed to work through it alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pushing open the door to the lobby of the hotel, Wanda opted to take the stairs to their third-floor room, enjoying the burn her legs endured.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She heard Vision’s tentative steps behind her, enraging her even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Didn’t he see the way that woman was looking at him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like he was a meal she wanted to devour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why wasn’t he bothered by it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the insecurities she had been trying to repress for the past few months came rushing to the surface.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What if he realises there are way better options out there?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now Vision has a human disguise, it wouldn’t take much for him to find another partner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone who doesn’t wake up screaming in the middle of the night, who isn’t plagued by grief after watching their parents die as a child. He could find someone who isn’t being hunted by the American government.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then Wanda would be all alone again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thought makes her throat tighten and her eyes sting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the chaos, which was her new life, Vision was her sole reason for breathing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being with him has been the most exquisite experience of her whole life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knows her better than anybody.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She loves him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda ran a quick hand over her eyes as she pushed open the emergency door to their floor. She stomped towards their room, much like a child would after having an argument with their parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She quickly snatched the key card from her coat pocket and slid it forcefully into the slot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision’s presence was close behind hers as he waited for her to open the door, but his arm wasn’t around her middle like it would usually be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She leant against the door to open it and threw her coat on the chair by the door. Their hotel room was very grand, with a large four poster bed and two large bay windows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bathroom was next to the front door with a huge rectangular bath and a separate shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As this was only their second day in London, Wanda hadn’t really had a chance to take full advantage of the large tub, something she was now determined to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have a bath,” she flung over her shoulder, once they were both in the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wanda, can we please talk?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No Vision I just need… I need some space,” she muttered, her hands running frustratingly through her auburn hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why was this so hard to explain to him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was slightly embarrassed that she was so affected by that woman’s words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How much space?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda shot her head up at his tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sounded scared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows were drawn together on his forehead and his hands were fiddling with the hem of his sweater.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda felt her anger melt away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Vizh,” she took a step towards him. “I don’t want you to leave,” she softly explained. “I just need some time to work through this… alone.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision seemed to understand as he gave a small nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” he began doing up the buttons on his coat which he’d undone as they entered the room. “I’ll just pop out for a while and give you some-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda’s desperation made him pause.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t leave,” she stuttered. “I don’t want you to leave, I’m just going into the bathroom for a while,” her eyes pleading with him to understand. “but when I come out, I want you here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision’s eyes softened, once again undoing the buttons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Wanda. I’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smiled weakly whilst making sure he wasn’t going to leave her once she closed the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she was certain he was staying, she turned around and headed towards the open bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t bear the thought of being so far away from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Especially after todays events.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hoped a hot bath would help to calm her raging nerves, as Vision deserved an explanation.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>She ended up laying in that tub for half an hour, until her fingers began to hurt from how shrivelled they were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda grabbed the white fluffy robe which hung from the bathroom door and slipped into it, loving the soft texture on her hot skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision hadn’t made a sound since she’d locked herself away, but she could still feel his mind in the next room. The comforting feeling of his thoughts keeping her grounded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gently turned the handle of the door to push her way into their room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda was immediately greeted by soft music which was playing from the TV. There was also a cool breeze blowing through the open window in the far corner, with an occasional car driving past below them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But no Vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Had he left her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not that she’d blame him after the way she’d acted, but she could have sworn she felt his mind near her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Vizh?” She called out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision walked around the side of the wall which from where Wanda stood outside the bathroom, was a blind spot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I thought you’d… never mind,” she brushed him off, not wanting to draw attention to her racing heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only, Vision seemed to catch onto what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I was just putting the last of our clothes away in the closet,” he gestured behind him to the large walk-in closet, eager to reassure her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her earlier outburst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fell to her feet, looking at her slightly pink toes run along the grey carpet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked back up; Vision’s eyes filled with concern again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she smiled at him, desperately wanting to go to him. Wanting to be wrapped in his arms and fall into bed. However, she wasn’t sure if Vision even wanted to be near her after how she treated him. “Look, about earlier-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wanda-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No Vizh,” she put her hand up to stop him, eyes falling back to the floor. She wanted to explain herself but still felt shy about how things had transpired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He must be so confused. “I need to tell you. I shouldn’t have behaved like that; it wasn’t normal and I’m so-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda felt Vision’s hands take hold of hers. She looked up, shocked at how quickly he’d moved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Love let’s sit down,” he soothed, moving them towards the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. “I also made you some tea,” he left her briefly to grab the steaming cup of tea Wanda had missed as she’d looked around. “I’m not sure if it’s still at the optimum temperature for drinking as I made it ten minutes ago, but I know it’s one of your preferred flavours and… Wanda? Oh, please don’t cry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her head dropped as her eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was so sweet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t deserve him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why did he always have to be so perfect?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision quickly put her tea back down and rushed to her side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Please, tell me what I did,” Vision’s desperation only made Wanda cry harder, her chest shaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You-you didn’t do anything… wrong. I-I should be apologising to you,” she hiccupped through waves of sobbing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision began rubbing her back slowly whilst reaching up to brush her tears away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe Wanda, it’s ok. I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Wanda let Vision’s words wash over her as he continued to repeat them. She felt her breathing return to normal and the tears stopped flowing over her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her body felt exhausted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sagged into Vision’s arms as he caught her, pulling her until she was basically laying across his lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Vizh,” she pressed a kiss to his neck. “I don’t know what to say other than sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He rocked her slightly, running his red fingers through her hair gently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a habit he’d picked up after she’d started having vivid nightmares. She was always waking up in floods of tears and finding it hard to fall back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision would just take her in his arms and stroke her hair, usually after whispering sweet nothings in her ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the only thing to calm her now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask what you were feeling? Before you got angry?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda sighed into his neck, not wanting to admit such a petty feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knew that Vision would never judge her though, he just sounded curious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That woman, the one from the café,” she explained. “I didn’t like the way she was talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I gathered that,” his warm voice replied, like he’d been thinking it over for a while. “I just couldn’t work out why.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She was… I felt like… I,” she huffed a laugh, why was this so hard to say? “I think I was jealous,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first, she thought Vision might not have heard her as he didn’t give her any indication that he’d absorbed the information. But then she remembered that he had supersonic hearing, so he was obviously just mulling it over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stopped stroking her hair to lean back and face her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of what?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What did you have to be jealous of?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If Wanda wasn’t incredibly embarrassed, she’d probably laugh at the complete bewilderment on her boyfriend’s face right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Because, that woman was flirting with you Vision,” she explained, pushing out of his lap to stand in front of him. “She was basically undressing you with her eyes,” Wanda spat with disgust. “And I hated it! I hated the way she was looking at you and talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision was listening intently to what she was saying but he still looked confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda’s eyes flashed with anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And?” She seethed. “And that is not fucking ok. I’ve lost everyone in my life Vizh, I’m not going to lose you too. You are <em>my</em> boyfriend which means I’m the only person that gets to… Do you know what,” she threw her arms in the air and turned away from him. “Clearly it doesn’t even bother you, so forget it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her throat felt tight again, like she was going to start sobbing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why didn’t it bother him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knows he’s new to all this relationship stuff, but did he enjoy it? Is that why he didn’t see why she was upset.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wanda,” Vision turned her around. “It’s not that I don’t care,” he paused until she was looking him in the eyes, his hand reaching up to cradle her jaw. “It’s just that, I don’t understand what you have to be jealous of.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head, his brilliant blue eyes searching her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are the only woman I have ever wanted to be with. You make me feel lighter, even though I know that isn’t physically possible,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ever since I first saw you, you have fascinated me and have helped me to grow. There is no one else in the world that would ever be able to compare to you,” he breathed against her lips, making Wanda gasp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Vizh-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And I felt absolutely nothing when that woman touched my arm compared to when you touch-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She did what?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision leant forward to kiss her forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter Wanda,” his eyes lovingly gazing at her. “You’ll never lose me. I love <em>you, </em>no one else.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda froze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her face searching his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You...?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His smile faltered, a blush rising on his already red skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He probably hadn’t meant to reveal that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I… I love you Wanda Maximoff. More than anything in this world.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her whole face changed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkling with amazement, a smile stretching across her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Say it again,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision paused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to hear you say it again,” she bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love yo-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda leapt on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips tackling his. She pulled his body as close as possible, not wanting there to be any space between them ever again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her tongue pushed past his lips to find his, earning her a groan from deep within his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision’s hands grabbed her hips, bringing her flush against him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Since they’d been together, Vision had become a lot more confident in the sexual aspect of their relationship. Even to go so far as initiating sex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which in the early days, had been completely up to Wanda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she desperately needed air, Wanda broke away, leaning her forehead against his. The mind stone feeling cool against her skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vision loved her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uh Wanda?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes to find Vision’s concerned blue eyes staring back at her. “Does this mean your feelings are mutual?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened at the realization that she hadn’t said it back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I love you Vizh,” she laughed. “I thought that was kind of obvious. You know with how I acted earlier.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A smile broke out across his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to assume. However, you did seem to get pretty worked up about something,” he cheekily responded, running a hand up her back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” he winked. “I must say, you are very cute when you’re jealous.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda gaped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Vizh!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, his eyes twinkling with mischief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Although, I wouldn’t like to be that woman if you ever run into her again,” he stage whispered, making Wanda chuckle into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Was I that bad?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her face felt hot, hiding it in Vision’s soft cashmere sweater.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I believe she had it coming,” he soothed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanda nodded, reaching out to his mind, wanting to feel his love wash over her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That she did moje láska.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>